Di Bawah Nol Derajat
by Veela Most
Summary: Naruto menangis. "Sasuke, aku sungguh mencintaimu.." Sho-ai. Please RnR


Di sebuah rumah berukuran sedang bercat putih, terdapat banyak orang berdatangan. Semuanya hadir. Mulai dari kelurga, sanak saudara, teman, sampai rekan kerja. Mereka hadir bukan untuk merayakan sesuatu karena hal itu memang tak sepantasnya dirayakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan wajah yang sedih dan sesekali isak tangis mengiringi.

Sedangkan di luar rumah tersebut berjejer beberapa karangan bunga yang tersusun rapi. Salah satu karangan bunga itu bertuliskan,

"Belasungkawa atas meninggalnya Dr. Sakura."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Di bawah Nol Derajat**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special request for Aoi Lawlight **

**Special fict for Naruto's birth day**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda pirang bernama Naruto tengah didera perasaan cemas yang dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah. Kali ini dia telah berbuat dosa, dosa yang cukup besar. Atau mungkin terlalu besar. Ditambah dengan kedok yang selama ini disimpan dan disembunyikannya rapat-rapat telah terbongkar sudah. Ya, dialah penyebab meninggalnya Dr. Sakura, dialah dalang dari lenyapnya Dr. Sakura beserta rahasia penemuannya. Sebuah rahasia yang kemungkinan untuk menemukan rahasia penemuan ini membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Bisa jadi rahasia penemuan Dr. Sakura tidak akan dapat diketemukan kembali.

Juga dengan kenyataan lain kalau semua orang telah mengetahui perbuatan busuknya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, ini membuatnya tersiksa. Dia kembali teringat akan perkataan yang pernah dilontarkan Ayahnya padanya bahwa tidak ada yang dapat membersihkan jiwa selain rasa tersiksa itu sendiri. Namun saat itu dia tidak menggubrisnya dan mengacuhkannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak berpikir ke depan akan dampak dari perbuatannya. Dan ketika semua telah terjadi, baru dia menyadari arti dari rasa tersiksa ini. Rasa tersiksa yang sama yang pernah diucapkan Ayahnya yang sebenarnya adalah sindiran yang ditujukan padanya.

Saat malam mulai meraja, Naruto selalu bertanya dalam hati dan berusaha menemukan jawabannya dengan hati yang gelisah. Kenapa dirinya bisa berubah menjadi sejahat ini dengan segala kedengkian dan kebencian karena perasaan menyesakkan di dalam dadanya yang bahkan orang yang menjadi sumber sesak di dadanya telah bertunangan dengan wanita lain? Kenapa cinta membuatnya begini? Apa karena dia menyukai seseorang yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kebodohan yang diperbuatnya.

Sasuke, orang yang dicintainya. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi itu mustahil, sungguh mustahil. Mengingat Sasuke sekarang telah bersama Dr. Sakura, wanita yang dibunuhnya tempo hari. Dan kini pertanyaan lain datang mengacaukan hatinya. Apakan perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Sasuke hanya sebuah nafsu dan ego yang memperbudaknya? Tapi bagaimanapun juga—dia tak rela Sasuke bersanding dengan wanita itu.

Naruto tertawa miris. Dia yakin Sasuke kini juga telah mengetahui perbuatannya. Atau mungkin Sasuke tidak akan memaafkan Naruto atas tindakan buta yang telah diambilnya sebagai jalan pintas. Dia pun juga menyadari kalau pihak pengadilan tengah menunggunya untuk mengakui perbuatannya. Dia pasrah saja saat dia dikepung dan ditangkap atas perintah Shikamaru, kepala Akademi Sains.

.

Tanggal 1 Maret 2067. Naruto mengakui perbuatannya di depan pengadilan dengan sorotan lampu publik pada tanggal itu. Saat penentuan hukuman yang akan di jatuhkan padanya, Naruto mengajukan sebuah hukuman yang pantas dan sesuai dengan gelar ilmiahnya. Dia menginginkan hukuman yang dapat mensejahterakan dan bermanfaat bagi manusia. Dia tidak ingin hukumannya hanya berupa sebuah ajang untuk balas dendam atas meninggalnya Dr. Sakura.

Naruto mengemukakan kalau dirinya telah mempersiapkan kendaraan ruang angkasa sebagai alat untuknya pergi ke Planet Jupiter. Dia tidak akan membawa perbekalan apapun selama perjalanan dan setibanya di sana dia akan menggunakan teori pendinginan dimana dia akan mencapai titik mutlak, yaitu suhu dingin saat semua pergerakan, pertumbuhan dan aktivitas kehidupan akan berhenti karenanya. Saat melewati pemanasan secara bertingkat, maka kehidupan dapat dikembalikan seperti sedia kala.

Kepergiannya di Planet Jupiter adalah suatu keharusan. Dia membulatkan tekadnya, terlebih saat seorang doktor dari Amerika berhasil membuat protoplasma dapat hidup dan berkembang biak di sebuah cuaca buatan dengan memakai larutan karbit dan CO2 di sebuah suhu dingin yang mirip dengan suhu dingin di Planet Jupiter. Dengan bantuan doktor itulah Naruto akan mencoba menempatkan bibit baru itu di Planet Jupiter. Dengan itu, sama artinya dengan menempatkannya pada tempat dan cuaca yang seharusnya.

Pada penghujung tuturannya, Naruto mengajukan permohonan agar Akademi Sains memberikannya kesempatan untuk melakukan pengorbanan ini. Dia harus menjadi orang yang pertama kali yang memikul penderitaan selama perjalannya ke Planet Jupiter. Naruto berharap setelah dia berhasil melakukannya, ini dapat menjadi balasan yang setimpal atas apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Dr. Sakura. Setidaknya dia harus berhasil memberikan kehidupan pada Planet Jupiter, planet yang gersang dan tidak terdapat kehidupan di sana.

Hasil akhir pun diputuskan dengan dikabulkannya permohonan Naruto.

.

Tanggal 10 Maret 2067. Naruto telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan sempurna. Dia mulai memasuki ruang pendingin di dalam kendaraan ruang angkasa yang sejak awal telah dipersiapkannya untuk menuju ke Planet Jupiter. Tak lupa dia menyuntikkan cairan khusus ke dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah semuanya matang, ruang pendinginan tempat Naruto berada di aktifkan. Gas-gas uap di bawah pengaruh kekuatan magnetis yang sangat kuat merembes keluar. Suhu panas di dalam ruang pendingin mulai turun secara bertingkat hingga mencapai nol derajat.

10 derajat di bawah nol,

20 derajat di bawah nol,

30 derajat di bawah nol,

40 derajat di bawah nol,

50 derajat di bawah nol,

sampai batas titik beku mutlak.

Perlahan Naruto menutup kelopak matanya. Apa yang dirasakannya terasa hampa. Dingin. Semuanya dingin. Mimpi pun mulai mengulurkan tangan padanya untuk mengajakknya beranjak pergi. Dan Naruto menyambut uluran tangan sang mimpi.

Terkikis sudah perasaan yang membeku bersama raganya. Tak ada lagi perasaan cinta, tak ada lagi perasaan benci, tak ada lagi perasaan dengki, tak ada rasa lapar, tak ada rasa haus, semuanya hampa. Hatinya kosong. Sedikit lagi, tinggal selangkah lagi Naruto akan memasuki dunia orang mati. Ketika Naruto tiba di ambang pintu kematian, kenangan akan Sasuke merasuki dan memenuhi jiwanya. Dadanya kembali sesak, perasaan itu kembali membuat dadanya sesak.

Sebelum rohnya melayang pergi, Naruto meneteskan air mata,

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Sasuke…"

70 derajat di bawah nol,

120 derajat di awah nol,

190 derajat di bawah nol,

215 derajat di bawah nol,

273 derajat di bawah nol.

Naruto menutup kelopak matanya sepenuhnya, menyembunyikan bola mata beriris biru yang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke.

Naruto telah tiada. Ah, dia tersenyum bahagia dalam matinya.

Di samping Naruto berada, tergeletak tabung medium berisi protoplasma hidup, yaitu bibit-bibit yang akan menjadi sumber kehidupan yang akan di letakkan di permukaan Planet Jupiter. Surat-surat kabar ilmiah terus mengikuti perkembangan berita kendaraan ruang angkasa yang kini sudah meluncur cepat dengan nada kesumbangan yang kentara.

.

Tanggal 20 Maret 2067. Kode-kode yang dikirim dari alat-alat khusus yang terpasang di tubuh Naruto telah menampakkan sinyal. Analisa menyebutkan kalau Naruto telah benar-benar mati dan tidak dapat dibangkitkan kembali. Berbagai upaya dilakukan, termasuk pemanasan secara bertahap pada Naruto. Namun hasilnya nihil. Apa yang dilakukan tampak seperti menghidupkan mayat yang telah ajal.

Shikamaru mendesah kecewa. "Tak kusangka dia memang menginginkan mati."

Dua hari kemudian surat kabar ilmiah terkemuka berbunyi :

"Bulan-bulan yang beredar setia mengelilingi planet Jupiter sekarang jumlahnya berhasil diketemukan sebanyak tiga belas. Adapun yang ke tiga belas adalah Namikaze Naruto yang akan lahir ke cakrawala planet Jupiter beberapa bulan kemudian dan kelak akan berputar bersama bulan-bulan lainnya dalam peredaran yang selama-lamanya."

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto telah gagal. Sasuke selalu mengikuti berita seputar Naruto dengan tajuk-tajuk yang panjang di surat-surat kabar ilmiah. Dan di saat itu juga Sasuke menggemerutukkan giginya kesal.

Semua alat-alat canggih, mesin-mesin, pabrik-pabrik, pipa-pipa, dan asap-asap yang mengapung menutupi rembesan sinar matahari membuat Sasuke menatap nanar sekelilingnya yang telah tercemar. Apakah tak ada sesuatu yang sanggup menggerakkan dan menyesuaikan suhu udara dan dapat menurunkan hujan buatan serta kecemaran yang merajalela ini? Apakah tak ada yang sanggup menghapus ini semua termasuk kenangan penemunya (Dr. Sakura) yang dipuja-puja masyarakat? Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang enggan memikirkan cinta barang sedetik saja? Seperti mereka yang selalu memikirkan moleku-molekul dan rumus-rumus ilmiah.

Sasuke memandang matahari tenggelam di ujung pandangnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Kenapa kau selalu bersikap egois?" dadanya sakit menahan buncahan perasaan yang terlarang.

"Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku, Naruto? Wahai kekasihku…"

Dalam kesunyian senja Sasuke menangisi kepergian Naruto untuk selama-lamanya. Setitik cipratan noda menodai hatinya.

"Aku benci ilmiah."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N : **Ao, maafkan keterlambatanku! Kau boleh tendang aku ToT #kicked. Aku akhir-akhir ini terkena WB, malesnya minta ampun kalau mau nulis, padahal ide udah nimbruk bejibun di kepala. Fict ini juga merupakan folder lama yang belum tuntas yang tersimpan rapat dan baru kemarin aku menyelesaikannya sampai ngantuk-ngantuk. Jadi maaf kalau hasilnya aneh ToT #kicked again

Fict ini bukan hasil murni ide otak saya, fict ini ku adaptasi dari novel terjemahan yang dulu pernah aku pinjam dari teman SDku. Aku ingin nulis disclaimernya tapi lupa siapa pengarang novelnya ToT #pundung

Okeh! Happy Naruto's birth day . #udah telat!

Mind to review?


End file.
